Like a Movie
by The Peep93
Summary: Jesse was a high flying, suave, and Randy Orton's protege. Like Randy, he had high ambitions and dangerous enemies. So when he finally gets his chance to challenge his mentor for the WWE Title, will friendship crumble over the prize they both covet?
1. Prolouge

Summary: Jesse Hawk was the son of a dead beat, no name jobber, but he never let anyone know about his background. He was a high flyer, suave, a ladies' man, and Randy Orton's protégé. Just like Randy, he had high ambitions and dangerous enemies. So when he finally gets his chance to challenge his mentor for the WWE Title, will the two be able to engage in friendly competition, or will friendship crumble over the prize they both covet?

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE, or any affiliated stuff. But I do own Jesse, so TAKE THAT COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT LAWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All I felt was that sudden adrenaline rush that your body gives you when you slip and are about to fall. And then nothing. And now here I am, laying on the mat, some first responder guys and my mentor, my friend, my brother Randy Orton standing over me.

"JESSE!" he screams. It seems far away, it doesn't matter. Suddenly, Ted and Cody are next to him. Just now, Randy got up and looked at Cody, anger oozing from every pore, it seems. He draws back and slugs Cody in the face. Cody's nose is bleeding, but he doesn't fight back. I think he knows he deserves it. I laugh a little.

"Randy!" Ted exclaims. "He's talking!" Randy's over me again.

"Jess, Kid, talk to me!" he's yelling. "Say something!" I try and raise my head.

"Get him Orton…" I say weakly. It takes too much energy, though, and I fall back to the mat. Now everything is fuzzy. It's all fading…

I think my life is flashing before my eyes. It's like I'm watching it from third person…


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: Jesse Hawk was the son of a dead beat, no name jobber, but he never let anyone know about his background. He was a high flyer, suave, a ladies' man, and Randy Orton's protégé. Just like Randy, he had high ambitions and dangerous enemies. So when he finally gets his chance to challenge his mentor for the WWE Title, will the two be able to engage in friendly competition, or will friendship crumble over the prize they both covet?

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE, or any affiliated stuff. But I do own Jesse, so TAKE THAT COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT LAWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jesse stood as a little boy watching his father. He looked up to his father so much. David Hawk was a local wrestling jobber who had shared the ring with big names like Shawn Michaels and Bret Hart. A few times, he had even brought Jesse to meet the little boy's heroes. Jesse wanted to be just like his father.

And that was what his mother was afraid of.

Abby Hawk thought that David was a good man when she met him. And when they got married, he revealed himself for what he really was. An alcoholic, a drug abuser, and a wife beater.

"C'mon, baby, let's go for a ride," Abby told Jesse as she checked the clock. David would be home in a matter of minutes

"But Mommy, Daddy said that he was gonna go wrestle tonight! He said he'd come back and get me! I wanna watch him wrestle!"

"Daddy doesn't want you there tonight, Jess. He's gonna be busy, ok?"

"MOMMY, DADDY SAID!" Jesse yelled, stomping his foot. Abby sighed and tried to think of something to get her little boy in the car.

"I'll buy you ice cream if you can get in the car before me…" she hinted.

"I don't want ice cream I wanna go watch Daddy!" Abby threw the last suitcase in the car.

"Baby we need to go NOW!" she said, getting panicked.

"Mommy!" he screamed. "Why can't we go see Daddy?" And then the very thing Abby had been dreading happened. David pulled back into the driveway. He fell out of his truck stumbling drunk. Jesse tore out of Abby's arms and ran to his father. "DADDY, MOMMY DOESN'T WANNA LET ME YOU WRESTLE TONIGHT!" he wailed. David picked him up and stumbled over to Abby.

"Why won't you let my boy see my wrestle tonight?" he slurred.

"I never said that," she replied nervously. He looked into the trunk of the car.

"Why do you have suitcases?" he asked.

"Don't you remember our family vacation?" she asked, making something up.

"Oh yeah…" he said thoughtfully. "Why isn't my suitcase here?" he said suddenly. Abby backed away slowly. "You're lying to me! You just wanna take my son from me!" He picked up a two by four from the junk in the yard.

The young Jesse watched as his father brutally attacked his mother with the board.

A week later, the boy stood next to the godfather he never knew he had watching his mother's coffin as it was lowered into the ground. David had been given life sentence in prison with no chance for parole. The pain he felt at losing both of his parents in a matter of days far outstripped the excitement he felt at discovering that his godfather was Shawn Michaels himself.

"I-uh…" HBK told him slowly. "I'm sorry you had to see all this…" Shawn was terrible with kids, and now he would be taking care of this one because he had nowhere else to go. The normally cheerful 6-year old was stood silently with tears pouring down his face.

Fast forward 7 years. Jesse was 13 standing in the same place he had at the funeral.

"Kid, are you sure you're ok?" Shawn asked his ward.

"I'm fine." Jesse had matured quickly in the few years since his mother's death. HBK stood next to Jesse and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"It's been 7 years, kid," Shawn said. "If you've still got something on your chest about this, it's high time you got it off." Jesse shook his head. Shawn cocked an eyebrow and pulled his trump card. "We could always get a shrink to pry it out of you…" Jesse glared up at him.

"You know I hate shrinks…" he said quietly. Shawn smirked, and Jesse sighed at him. "If I tell you, will you drop it?" His godfather nodded. Jess sighed again. "It's my fault she died." Shawn looked down at him incredulously.

"How do you figure that?" he asked. "Your dad was drunk, he got mad at your mom, how do you figure into that?" Jesse looked down, not wanting Shawn to see him cry.

"I looked up to him so much…" he whispered. "I loved watching him wrestle, and he had a match that night. He always went out for a few before he wrestled, and Mom was gonna run away with me before he got home so he wouldn't be able to follow us."

"I'm still not understanding how it's your fault," Shawn said, sitting cross-legged on the ground. Jesse followed him.

"I wouldn't let her leave because I wanted to see him so bad," he said bitterly. "I cried and complained and was being a brat and it gave him enough time to get home and… and…" He buried his face in his hands. "If I just woulda went, if I woulda understood that he was such a bad man… she would still be alive."

"Aww, kid," Shawn said. "You were six. You couldn't have known that he was an alcoholic, or that he would have hurt her."

"I've told myself that plenty of times," Jess assured him. "And the only problem with that is that I did understand. The day they buried her I understood. While he was killing her I knew it. I knew that if I had just got in that car everything would have been ok…" It was Shawn's turn to sigh.

"Listen to me. You were six. And from what I understand, even if you would have left when she wanted to, he would have seen you going down the driveway. And do you what your father would have done if he had saw your mother going down the driveway? He probably would have revved the engine and hit you head on. And then none of you would be here. Not you, your mother, or your father." Jesse looked straight at Shawn.

"That seems pretty… what's the word? Theoretical, right? To me…" he replied. Shawn sighed as he nodded.

"It's very theoretical." Jesse stared at the setting sun over the trees.

"Was Dad always like that?" he asked suddenly. When Shawn didn't answer, he looked over at his godfather. Shawn was staring into the sinking sun, too.

"No. Once, he was a good man. Once, his passion was his wrestling. And then he lost himself to drugs and alcohol and the whatnot." A look of determination crossed Jesse's face.

"Uncle Shawn, I'm never gonna be like him."

Author Note: Ok, now we're getting started. Sorry there was no author note in the prologue, but I'm still getting used to this system. If you're looking for some wrestling action, check the next chapter. I just decided that you needed to know Jesse's backstory. You never know, it might be important later…


	3. Chapter 2

Summary: Jesse Hawk was the son of a dead beat, no name jobber, but he never let anyone know about his background. He was a high flyer, suave, a ladies' man, and Randy Orton's protégé. Just like Randy, he had high ambitions and dangerous enemies. So when he finally gets his chance to challenge his mentor for the WWE Title, will the two be able to engage in friendly competition, or will friendship crumble over the prize they both covet?

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE, or any affiliated stuff. But I do own Jesse, so TAKE THAT COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT LAWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"OOOOMPH!" Jess grunted as he hit the mat.

"C'mon, kid!" Shawn said as he got up from the slam. "We both know you can take that!" he said to his godson, now a strapping 17-year old. As he had grown up, Jesse had found that just like his father, his passion was wrestling. But every night as he went to bed, he prayed to his Heavenly Father that he wouldn't get sucked into the same destructive habits that David Hawk did. As soon as he asked Shawn to train him, the Showstopper had happy danced around the living room with him.

"Of COURSE I'll train you!" he said excitedly. "Do you know how long I've waited for you to ask me that?" Jesse had grinned sheepishly at him.

"Yeah, well why don't we stop talking and get on with it?" he replied gruffly.

"Lesson One. You don't have to always be so hard. Have a little fun! If you don't, you'll end up snapping. Remember Benoit? Or your father? We don't want to end up like them, do we?" Jesse's eyes got wide and he fiercely shook his head. "Good. Now happy dance with me." Jess slowly grinned and danced around with his godfather.

"Yeah, I know I can take that, do it again," Jess said, snapping Shawn back into the present. Shawn rushed Jesse to powerbomb him and Jesse got his arms free and twisted his lower half until he knocked HBK off balance and landed on top of him on the mat. "Told you I could do it," Jess said with a grin. Shawn sat up rubbing his head. He had no doubt that Jess would be one of the greatest wrestlers of his time. His style was offensive and high flying. Jess stood at 6'1" and 180 Lbs, perfect for his chosen style of wrestling.

"Alright, Unc, I've been working on this one," Jess said. He motioned Shawn over to him by the ropes. He turned his back to the ropes and tucked Shawn's head in the crook of his arm. "Ready?" he asked.

"Go, kid." Jess jumped up and bounced off the second rope, pulling Shawn up with him. He jammed his knees into Shawn's stomach and landed like that as they hit the mat. He quickly got off the older man and offered him a hand.

"You ok, old man?" he asked. Shawn hit his hand away.

"I'm fine kid, but that was some kinda move. What do you call it?"

"The Hawkflight!" he said with pride.

"Well then I feel sorry for some guy named George Gitowel." Jesse cocked his head to one side.

"Who's George Gitowel?" he asked.

"Rumor is, on your first night at OVW, he's gonna be your first opponent…"

"YOU GOT ME INTO OVW?!" Jess yelled. "I LOVE YOU UNCLE SHAWN!" He got up and danced around the ring.

"Would you stop dancing and go get ready? We leave in a few hours…" Jesse stopped and threw a quick salute.

"Aye, aye, captain," he said before sprinting up the stairs to the first floor of Shawn's house. HBK laughed. The change he had seen in that boy from the day he moved in with him was almost unbelievable. From a boy who blamed himself for the death of his mother to a young man who's only worry was eventually making it to the top of the mountain most men called professional wrestling.

A few days later, Shawn and Jesse stood in a locker room in OVW's arena.

"Are you ready?" Shawn asked.

"Are you getting a bald spot?" Jess retorted.

"I guess that means no, I'll just go tell the guys to cancel you…"

"I mean, do you have a head full of luscious flowing locks?" Jess quickly covered.

"That's more like it," Shawn replied, nodding his head in approval. I'm gonna go sit out in the crowd, don't get in trouble."

"Alright, Baldy!" Jesse called cheerfully after Mr. Wrestlemania. Jess walked out of the locker room and headed in the other direction to reach the gorilla position. He would be first out that night. And to his great surprise, none other than Randy Orton, the youngest World Champ, stood there waiting for him.

"You must be Jesse," Randy said, extending a hand.

"You must be Randy," Jesse said, trying to sound like he knew what was going on.

"Exactly. I'm here because I've heard good things about you, and I thought it would be good to make friends now before something bad happens."

"What are you talking about?" Jess asked.

"I've just got my eye on you and a few other rooks. In a few years, who knows? I might make a stable of just 2nd and 3rd generation Superstars…"

"I'm a second gen wrestler, not a Superstar quite yet," Jesse said excitedly.

"Exactly. I'm here to see if you're worth my time or not…" Jess snorted.

"I think the question is are you worth MY time or not?" he asked. Randy cocked his head. "The only reason I'd join with you was if I thought you could teach me, help me grow. If not, you can leave now." Randy liked the kid.

"I don't think we're gonna have an issue with that…" A camera guy signaled to Jesse.

"See ya later, Randy!" Jess called as he ran out.

Jess stood in the ring with George Gitowel. Gitowel was a tall flabby man with more fat than muscle on him.

"If you think you're gonna beat me on your first night, you are sadly mistaken, kid," George said into the mic. Jess cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know who you think you're talking to, but I am certainly good enough to beat you with one hand tied behind my back." The crowd didn't know what to make of this new guy. He was cocky in a good way, and George wasn't really a crowd favorite. So they cheered for Jess. The bell rang and the match began.

Jess quickly dominated on the guy. George wasn't really that great of a wrestler. Jess didn't feel comfortable beating up a guy that was so much worse than him, so he mercifully ended it quickly with the Hawkflight.

"1! ...2! …3!" the crowd yelled with the ref. Jess got off George and saw HBK standing proudly in his seat cheering for his godson.

"Who ARE you?" Gitowel wheezed into a mic.

"I am Jesse Hawk, trained by Shawn Michaels, and the Next Big Thing here!"

From the back, Randy clapped for the kid he knew would be an important part of his future in the WWE.

Author's Note: BUM BUM BUUUUM… I have introduced Randy Orton to poor impressionable Jesse. It's ok, though. Jess still has some time in OVW before I let him on the WWE Roster.


	4. Chapter 3

Summary: Jesse Hawk was the son of a dead beat, no name jobber, but he never let anyone know about his background. He was a high flyer, suave, a ladies' man, and Randy Orton's protégé. Just like Randy, he had high ambitions and dangerous enemies. So when he finally gets his chance to challenge his mentor for the WWE Title, will the two be able to engage in friendly competition, or will friendship crumble over the prize they both covet?

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE, or any affiliated stuff. But I do own Jesse, so TAKE THAT COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT LAWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

5 years later…

Legacy sat in their locker room preparing for the night.

"So I heard that tonight, Shawn Michaels is gonna be the guest host," Randy told his team mates. "That means he'll have unlimited power tonight, and that's not good. If he tries to put us into anything crazy, we're just gonna teach him a lesson later tonight." Cody made a snorting noise.

"Why would he mess with you? You're the WWE Champ! And you've already punted him before, so you've already proved you're better than him," Cody told Randy. Randy turned to Ted.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. "You've got nothing to say about HBK?"

"It's nothing, I just heard some disturbing news…" Ted muttered.

"What KIND of disturbing news?" Cody asked. Ted remained silent. "C'mon, Teddy, we're your amigos, you can tell us this stuff!"

"Is it an ex?" Randy asked. "Because I ALWAYS have ex's here. You're just gonna have to chill, it's not that bad…"

"It's not an ex…" Ted finally said. "I heard there's gonna be a new guy here tonight, and he's supposed to be really good." Cody and Randy glanced at each other.

"How is this a bad thing?" they said together.

"He's second gen. Maybe we should try and get him in Legacy before he causes real trouble. He's supposed to support Trips…" Cody and Randy were silent.

"What's his name?" Randy said suddenly.

"Uh, some guy Jesse Hawk I think?" Ted said.

"Oh, I've heard of that guy!" Cody exclaimed. "He's that kid who took the show at OVW!" Randy grinned.

"Yeah, we're gonna get him in Legacy."

"Oh my goodness Unc, this is soo exciting!" Jesse exclaimed as they walked to Triple H's locker room.

"I know, I know, I heard you the first 10,000 times you told me," HBK said. "You've gotta relax, boy!"

"I'll relax when we get to Uncle Hunter's locker room, how about that?"

"Fine, race you there!" Shawn said. Jesse jumped.

"Alright!" The godfather and godson crouched down and got ready to dash.

"Ready… set… GO!" Jesse shot off and left his mentor standing in the hallway. Batista watched Jesse run, and then turned to Shawn.

"Was that your boy?" he asked.

"Yep. It's his first night. You can't blame him for being excited," Shawn told him.

"I can understand that," Dave said with a grin. The two manly hugged. "It's good to see you, Shawn."

"I like being in charge. I'm sure I can think of some interesting matches…"

"Hey, 6 man tag team with a guest ref. I think you know where I'm going with this…"

"Legacy against you and Hunter, with me as a guest ref? I like the way you think, my friend. But who did you have in mind for your third person?"

"Jesse, of course. What better way to start out his career in the WWE than in a 6 man tag team match?"

"I REALLY like the way you think… Well, I gotta catch up with that boy. Never know where he'll end up if you leave him alone…"

"Alright, I'll see you later. Be sure to tell Hunter and Jesse about it!"

"I will!" Shawn called as he walked away.

Jesse walked into Triple H's locker room.

"Hey there, boy!" Hunter told him. "How's my favorite rookie doing?"

"You're favorite rookie is doing quite well because he is officially on the Raw roster!" The two men chest bumped and man hugged.

"I'm proud of you, kid. You finally made it."

"Yeah…"

"Where's your caretaker?"

"Ha, I left the old fart somewhere back there," Jesse explained, gesturing out the door. "He wanted to race, but I left him." Hunter shook his head.

"Didn't Shawn teach you to respect your elders?"

"Pshf, I coulda stayed back there with him and let him know that he didn't trick me into leaving him alone."

"True that. I'm gonna go find him, you can get ready for tonight in here and I'll bring your dad when I find him. Ok?"

"Alright, see you later."

Randy Orton knocked on the door of the locker room after he was sure nobody would bother him.

"If you're looking for Trips, he went out looking for HBK. And if you're HBK, you should probly go tell Trips you're here cuz we both know he'll be out looking for you all night."

"I'm here for Jesse," Randy said. The door opened. The two men grinned as they saw one another.

"What's up?" Jess asked. He shook hands with Cody and Ted.

"These are my boys Ted and Cody," Randy said.

"Obviously," Jesse replied.

"I just wanted to pop in and tell you that the offer I made a few years ago still good…" Randy told him. Jesse grinned.

"I don't think Uncle Shawn OR Uncle Hunter would be very pleased with me if I took you up on that," he said.

"That's true," Randy said, nodding. "But watch your back. Hunter will treat you just like he treated me. He'll use you to get what he wants and then toss you to the curb."

"We'll see…" He looked around. "The two old guys should be back pretty soon, I wouldn't hang around if I were you."

"That's true. I'll see you later," Randy said. "Think about it!" he called as Legacy walked away.

"I will!" Jess promised.

As Raw began, Shawn stepped down the entrance ramp to huge cheers. He stopped for a moment and grinned at his fans before climbing into the ring. After Sexy Boy ended and the crowd died down, he began to speak.

"As many of you have already guessed, I will be your guest host tonight," he told them. "And for my first act as your guest host, I would proudly like to present my godson, Jesse Hawk, the latest addition to the Raw roster!" Sexy Boy hit again, and Jesse ran out to stand by his godfather.

"HELLO SAN FRANSISCO!!!!" Jesse yelled into the mic. "The Next Big Thing is HERE!" Shawn pulled it away from him.

In the back, Randy grinned.

"I like that kid. He's gonna be a great addition to Legacy."

"You seem really sure he's gonna join," Ted pointed out.

"If Randy wants someone in Legacy, he'll get him. Look at you," Cody pointed out.

"That would be my boy," Shawn said. "And now, as my second official act of guest host ism, I would like to announce that your main event will be a six man tag team match!" The crowd roared. "Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, and Ted DiBiase against Triple H, Batista, and Jesse Hawk, with the special guest ref the Heartbreak Kid, the Showstopper, Mr. Wrestlemania himself, SHAWN MICHAELS!!!"

In the back…

"Oh, this is gonna be great," Randy gloated. "We just need to get Hunter so mad that he does something to Jesse so Jesse will hate them.

"You make it sound so simple," Ted said.

"Don't be so negative, Ted," Cody chastised.

"Shut up Cody," Ted shot back.

Author's Note: Hmm, do I sense some animosity between Ted and the rest of Legacy? GOOD, MAYBE HE'LL LEAVE LEGACY AND I'LL BE HAPPY!!! Never know with me, anything could happen…


End file.
